


Anhelos de medianoche

by SungBambu



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: El amor puede complicar las cosas de maneras inimaginables, quizás por eso es que para muchos es sinónimo de locura.A pesar de las advertencias, el menor de los príncipes de la corte unseelie encontró el amor en el nephilim con sangre de hada, y aunque por mucho tiempo fue maravilloso, poco a poco empieza a escaparse de él lo que creyó eterno.





	Anhelos de medianoche

Anhelos de medianoche

 

El negro y plata de sus ojos se iban iluminando con las estrellas que se hacían presente una tras otra medida de que el sol iba hundiéndose en el mar, con el viento moviendo su cabello con la gracia del oleaje y su piel tomando el perfume de la noche.  
Del tiempo que había cabalgado con Mark en la Cacería Salvaje, nunca se imaginó que se abriese la real posibilidad de que se fuera y, sin embargo, estaba allí, con la espalda contra la corteza de un árbol y la gruesa manta sobre los hombros esperando que se fueran extinguiendo las luces de las ventanas del instituto, con su novio escabulléndose entre las sombras para verlo.  
Quería enojarse con él, exigir que resolviera pronto el enigma sobre los cadáveres escritos con el antiguo lenguaje de Feéra y volviese a él, cabalgando sobre Windspear sobre lugares tanto maravillosos como hostiles que ningún hombre había visitado; pero sabía que, si lograban resolverlo, él se quedaría con su familia. Era eso un hecho que debía ir aceptando a su tiempo y medida.  
Kieran era alguien que sabía de soledad, con su hermano Adaon como único aliado entre la hostilidad del resto de ellos e incluso el desprecio de su propio padre, el Rey, y por lo mismo era también alguien que no sabía de familia o de su camadería. Se sentía aturdido, en la fina línea de la alegría por verle al fin de vuelta con las personas que se le habían sido arrebatadas años atrás y el dolor de la certeza de que aquello sería el fin para ambos. Él le pertenecía a la Cacería ahora y cuando tuvieran que retirarse sin él, no habría forma de volver atrás.  
Su corazón parecía latir anhelante mientras le pensaba, desfilando por su mente cada uno de los recuerdos que había adquirido con y sobre el chico de cabellos dorado pálido. Se había interesado en él desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, aun cuando la ira de haber sido entregado como pago a Gwyn y ser burlado por su alto rango dentro de la nobleza estaba latente. Lo había encontrado hermoso, con el oro y el mar en su mirada, sus pómulos haciendo de su rostro delicado y bello, y, sin embargo, cuando estaba peleando con el arco o con la espada, veía la fiereza en sus movimientos combinados con esa elegancia que no sabía si atribuir a su parte nephilim, porque no había visto a nadie tener esa fluidez hipnotizante al luchar. Como unseelie no era extraño decir que se había enamorado de él desde el primer momento, pero había tenido cautela y misticismo haciéndole compañía mientras lo conocía desde lejos.  
Las burlas de los miembros de la cacería solían caer en ellos, seguramente porque eran extraños dentro de los mismos y, aunque Mark había logrado caerle en gracia al líder, no se había salvado de los azotes que le dejaron inconsciente sobre la nieve, manchándola de rojo a su alrededor. No era algo que se pudiera agradecer, pero esa fue la primera vez que se acercó a él sin pensar en que este le pudiera rechazar, haciéndolo a un lado, -después de todo, por mucho que le pareciera encantador, las runas no solo le recordaban al resto que era un nephilim, también se lo recordaban a él- pero con el temor de que aquella bella estrella fuese abrazada por la muerte.  
Era no solamente su belleza, su fortaleza y determinación eran lo que habían despertado sentimientos en el corazón del noble hacia el que llamaban a modo de insulto “mestizo”, y de aquellas virtudes fue testigo una y otra vez desde que comenzaron a cabalgar bajo el cielo en la compañía del otro y pasar las noches bajo la misma manta.  
La persona amada, según entendía gracias a los relatos bajo los que había sido -pobremente- educado, se convertía en tu debilidad. El amor podía considerarse como sinónimo de locura, un sentimiento por el que harías cualquier cosa, arriesgando tu propia vida por el bien del otro. Gente de su pueblo había muerto por las penas que abría el amor, pero nada de eso impidió que este creciera en su pecho. Historias hermosas y relatos terribles, ninguno calmó la electricidad de su piel cuando se rozaban casualmente o el fuego que quemaba sus venas cuando él se aferraba a sus caderas al montar en su caballo, permitiendo que le mostrara enormes parajes y exploraran juntos por ellos como si aquello no hubiera sido impuesto por otros, sino, hubiesen elegido aventurarse en aquellos lugares.  
Mark se había convertido en lo que más amaba en el mundo, pero se sentía día a día más próximo a perderlo.  
El espacio de tiempo desde que la bellota tocaba la ventana de su nephilim hasta que se pudieran ver se transformaba en una agonía, una que se había sentido dulce cuando Mark le había pedido a la princesa de las rosas que lo dejara a solas y al fin había obtenido el néctar de sus labios, el recorrido ardiente de sus manos sobre el cuerpo, el latido de su corazón contra sus dedos. Cuando sus labios se tocaban, podía descubrir la verdad en Mark. Si bien él no solía mentir a pesar de tener la facultad, ocultaba parte de sus sentimientos que eran rebelados en el beso por mucho que hubiese intentado ocultarlos. Cuando le besó, supo que seguía existiendo la posibilidad de que volviera a él, pero también supo que su corazón estaba dividido entre la tierra y el cielo.  
Y no lograba sentirse enfadado, no completamente.  
El sonido de un motor le hizo levantar la cabeza, viendo a un grupo de nephilims subiendo en el vehículo. Uno de ellos, con un familiar cabello oro blanco, uno que había acariciado en tantas ocasiones.  
Incluso si no había leído la nota, debía saber que él lo estaba esperando tras el instituto, oculto entre los árboles, pero estaba dentro de un transporte mundano, camino quiénsabedónde. Un silbido llamó a Windspear y sin importarle que aquello fuera peligroso, voló tras ellos dispuesto a ver a Mark, así fuese dentro de un armario lleno de abrigos en el teatro al que se dirigían en una misión.


End file.
